


Clothed

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Caught, Clothed Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion's visit to Stormwind takes a rapid turn to the lewd when he and Anduin are forced to hide in the curtains behind the Royal Throne together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothed

"It's rather decadent, isn't it?"  
"I wouldn't say that..."

It was Wrathion's first time in Stormwind, and he had to admit the throne room was far more magnificent than he'd expected it to be. Worth rioting over, he noted with a smirk. He'd expected a modest affair and instead, on ascending the steps to the Keep, been faced with a statue of the King himself; he'd almost been unimpressed until he saw how delighted Anduin was to be showing him his home, his blue eyes lit up like the sun that was piercing through the clouds for the first time in the day.

"The vaulted ceilings are almost  _suspicious_. You're sure my aunt didn't have a hand in the designs?" Wrathion spanned his hands out, spinning and looking up. "It does seem around the correct size for an adult dragon."  
Anduin scowled at him. "Can we  _not_  talk about your aunt?"

Before Wrathion had a chance to respond, he found his wrist was grabbed and he was being dragged urgently by Anduin towards one of the doors. He registered the footsteps echoing down the corridor that had startled Anduin and trotted along behind him, crouching behind the throne with him as whoever it was entered the room.

"That's ridiculous, Genn. We don't have anywhere near the resources to support an effort like that. We've got more important things to focus on."  
"What, like the war? Your focus is always too narrow, Varian! You're not just King of Stormwind now; you need to consider the whole Alliance."  
"By which you mean the Gilneans."  
"Well,  _yes_ , but--"  
"It's your focus that's narrow, Genn! I understand you're looking out for your people, but you keep forgetting that there won't  _be_  people to  _protect_  if we don't defend the city..."

They seemed to stop in front of the throne, continuing to argue. Wrathion was about to continue eavesdropping, but... well, he became aware of Anduin's breath by his cheek. The throne was hardly small, but he was still aware of how the two of them hiding here under the curtains was making them difficult to conceal without getting... close. Loathe to shift into his whelp form for fear of alerting Varian's strangely acute senses to his presence, he instead chose to shuffle closer to Anduin, slipping his arm around his waist and holding him snug against his side.

Anduin's voice was barely a whisper. " _What_  are you doing?"  
"Having a little fun," Wrathion breathed. "Why, would you like me to stop?"  
Anduin shook his head, flustered blush rising on his cheeks, and Wrathion grinned. Cuddling up even closer to Anduin, he slipped his other hand shamelessly over Anduin's crotch. His silk trousers were smooth under Wrathion's hand and he could feel his soft cock through them; he grinned, glad Anduin wasn't so guarded as to wear a cup. That would make this a lot easier.

The kings argued on in the background as Wrathion palmed Anduin firmly through his clothes. The taller prince pushed his hips up into Wrathion's hand gladly, careful not to move the rest of himself too much lest they be spotted; Wrathion was sure there were at least a dozen guards accompanying the King the way they would Anduin if he didn't so often sneak off to avoid it. Wrathion was surprised with how quickly he felt Anduin harden under his attentions, especially in such a public place. One misplaced moan and they could be discovered - and in front of his father, of all people. Yet Anduin was practically writhing under him.

He noticed Anduin had a glint in his eye that he didn't like; he switched his attentions a little, away from firm rubs and towards teasing traces of his claws over the cloth. That made Anduin freeze for a moment, his face tilted up and his mouth fallen open in a delightful look of arousal - but then he got a wicked grin on his face and Wrathion felt a cool hand slide up his own thigh, Anduin's thick fingers pressing up against his crotch.

Anduin meant to return the favour? Fine. A competition, then.

Genn's increasingly angered voice echoed off the walls as Wrathion's concentration on his own actions became entirely secondary to the sensations Anduin was eliciting in him. He knew just where to press his fingers, despite Wrathion's anatomy being significantly less discernible through clothing than Anduin's. Wrathion felt his underwear grow slick against himself as Anduin massaged his fingers over his clit, and he let his head fall against Anduin's shoulder only to find desperate kisses given on his forehead and cheek. He raised his face to Anduin's and they, quietly and subdued in their movements, shared a passionate kiss as each of their hands increased in pressure and pace.

Wrathion stopped listening to the conversation going on in front of the throne as he felt Anduin's pulse quicken under his kiss. Anduin had to break away from it as he reached his peak, biting his lip and holding his breath so's to stay silent; he expressed himself only through the helpless look on his face, though his firm, quick circles over Wrathion's most sensitive area never ceased.

It was a combination of that, the sensation of still being  _fully clothed_  while they did such lewd things, not to mention  _where_  they were, and the sight of the damp patch growing where Anduin's cum had been contained by his cloth trousers which sent Wrathion into his own orgasm. He clung onto Anduin with both hands while the sensations washed through him, pushing all rational thought beyond the reminder to  _stay quiet_  from his mind. He breathed in and Anduin's scent filled him, sweet and safe; it did nothing to still the aftershocks of his climax.

It was Anduin who curled up against Wrathion once they were both calm again, his eyes blinking slowly and seeking hugs the way he did when he was preparing to sleep. Wrathion smirked, holding in a chuckle; it was always rather endearing. He wrapped his arms around Anduin, letting him crawl into his lap and tuck his head over Wrathion's shoulder.

Then Wrathion looked up - and froze, and hugged Anduin just a little tighter before Genn Greymane spoke to them both, looking fed up to the high vaulted roof of the both of them.

"I could smell you both from half way across the room, you know. You and everything you were doing."

Wrathion could feel Anduin's heart hammering against his sternum, and the way he gripped Wrathion's tabard and buried his face further into his shoulder out of sheer overpowering shame. For his part, Wrathion smirked and met King Greymane's withering gaze head-on.  
"I could escort him to his room, if you'd prefer it. I'm not sure his father would be so keen on such a thing..."  
"You're damn lucky I'm not telling his father." Genn scowled, crossing his arms. "I don't care where you take him, just  _not here_. I don't want to know  _any_  more about either of your sex lives than I already do."

Fully aware that Anduin wasn't about to move, Wrathion kept his smug smirk on his face as he scooped the man up in his arms and stood up himself. Not breaking eye contact with Genn the whole time, Wrathion proudly strode out from behind the throne and towards Anduin's room. He supposed they'd either continue - or he'd soothe Anduin's embarrassed tears - there.


End file.
